


Po kłótni

by MissCath



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Het, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Sexy height differences, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU do Hobbita, akcja toczy się jakiś czas po Bitwie Pięciu Armii, Kili nie ginie, a żeni się z Tauriel i mają dziecko. Niestety, nie wszystko w małżeństwie układa się zawsze tak, jak chcemy. Kłótnia też musi być. A co po niej? Z ostrzeżeń: opis seksu i wulgarny język.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po kłótni

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś pytał: jest to tylko mały fragment AU do Hobbita, które stworzyłam wspólnie z Ann (chyba jeszcze nie ma jej na AO3, ale i tak pozdrawiam ^^). Kili i Tauriel są małżeństwem, synka zdecydowali się nazwać Thrain. Wg pewnych forów rpg nie jest powiedziane, że elf i krasnolud nie mogą mieć potomstwa. A poza tym tak jest ciekawiej. Mój pierwszy fic wrzucany tutaj, na usprawiedliwienie mogę powiedzieć, że pisałam go w pociągu. Mimo wszystko zapraszam i enjoy.

Po gwałtownej kłótni i szybkim pogodzeniu się Tauriel i Kili leżeli w łóżku, mocno przytuleni do siebie. To właśnie wtedy ustalili, że choć dzisiaj nie mają sił na coś więcej, to następnego wieczoru pokochają się. Oboje nie mogli się doczekać tego wieczoru, wyjątkowo wyposzczeni, zajmujący się maluchem. Thrain wymagał jeszcze dużej opieki, choć przesypiał już całą noc bez problemu. Dlatego też rano, kiedy tylko Tauriel wzięła go, żeby przebrać i nakarmić, Kili zaniósł kołyskę do innego pokoju, obok ich sypialni. Elfka, widząc to, zareagowała uśmiechem.  
Choć zmęczona nieco nową sytuacją, jaką było dla niej macierzyństwo, wydawała się jeszcze piękniejsza swojemu mężowi. Zaokrąglone biodra i większe piersi po porodzie oraz czułość wobec ich maleństwa sprawiały, że krasnolud uważał, że jego żona jest jeszcze bardziej wspaniała, niż wcześniej. Tauriel trzymała małego Thraina na rękach, kołysząc się razem z nim. Kili uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła ten uśmiech, który wydawał mu się wyjątkowo kuszący. Przez cały dzień byli dla siebie czuli. Gdy elfka szykowała obiad, jej mąż niby przypadkiem pogłaskał ją po pupie. Po prostu nie mógł się doczekać wieczora, podobnie jak i ona. Spoglądał na jej piersi, kiedy karmiła synka i nie mógł się doczekać tego, aż będą znowu tylko dla niego.  
W końcu wieczorem, ale wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, Tauriel wzięła kąpiel i uszykowała Thraina do spania. Kiedy była już gotowa, poszła do sypialni, by Kili mógł się wykąpać i przyjść do niej. Tego wieczoru nie martwiła się o synka, wiedziała, że będzie spał dobrze. Chciała być tylko dla swojego męża. Skropiła swoje ciało perfumami, rozpuściła włosy i nałożyła na siebie cienką koszulkę nocną. Usiadła na łóżku i czekała na męża. Wreszcie Kili przyszedł, wykąpany i świeży. Z uśmiechem na ustach zamknął drzwi sypialni i natychmiast wskoczył na ich wspólne, małżeńskie łoże. Tauriel, równie uśmiechnięta, wyciągnęła ramiona, a Kili ucałował ją mocno. Tak, jak już dawno tego nie robił. Głaskał przy tym jej szpiczaste uszka i uśmiechał się. Po kilku takich pocałunkach, widząc zarumienione policzki żony, powiedział:  
\- Nie możesz się już doczekać, co? – całował ją przy tym po szyi. – Ściągnij z siebie tę koszulkę – bawił się jej ramiączkiem. – Chcę cię mieć całą… - wyszeptał na ucho, na co ona zareagowała westchnięciem i czuła, jak przez jej ciało przechodzi dreszcz. W końcu zdjęła z siebie koszulkę jednym ruchem. Była piękna, naga i tylko jego. Kili, mrucząc, pogłaskał żonę po bokach. Ona, zadowolona i rozgrzana, uśmiechnęła się. Widząc to, Kili połaskotał ją lekko, na co ona zareagowała uroczym chichotem, takim, jaki on najbardziej lubił.  
\- Hmm… - głaskał ją dłonią po dekolcie, aż w końcu zaczął całować jej piersi. Nie chciał ich jednak ściskać, bo wiedział, że mogą być obolałe. – Mogę…? – zapytał, delikatnie liżąc sutek. Może to było coś niedozwolonego, żeby nie rzec – sprośnego, ale chciał skosztować jej pokarmu odkąd tylko mały się urodził. Jego żona odparła z uśmiechem:  
\- Thrain to mały głodomór, więc nie wiem, czy coś tam jest. Ale delikatnie, proszę…  
\- Oczywiście.  
Kili ssał delikatnie sutek, na co jego żona reagowała westchnięciem. Już dawno tego nie doświadczyła. Dziecko ssało mocno, więc to nie było to samo, co pieszczoty męża.  
\- Mmm… - Kili ssąc raz jeden, raz drugi sutek, w końcu poczuł na języku kroplę jej pokarmu. Był słodki, zupełnie inny, niż kozie mleko, które uwielbiał.  
Kiedy głaskał jej biodra, czuł, że jego członek robi się gotowy do akcji. Nareszcie. Wreszcie nie dlatego, że żona go masowała, a dlatego, że sam miał ochotę na miłe chwile z żoną. Niewiele myśląc, ściągnął koszulę i spodnie. Tauriel odruchowo rozchyliła swoje nogi. Kili nie musiał długo czekać, bo była równie spragniona, jak on. Dlatego też nie tracili czasu.  
\- Widzisz, co mi zrobiłaś, piękna panno elfko? – zapytał zaczepnie, drażniąc członkiem jej kobiecość.  
\- Och… - westchnęła i zaśmiała się cichutko. W końcu było to bardzo przyjemne.  
Krasnolud usiadł wygodnie.  
\- Wskakuj – powiedział do swojej żony.  
Nie musiał długo zachęcać. Tauriel usiadła okrakiem, nadziewając się na niego. Była to ich ulubiona pozycja. Kili wtulił swój nos w jej biust i zaczął się poruszać, trzymając ją jednocześnie za biodra. Elfka poruszała się w jego rytmie, głośno jęcząc. Trzymała go przy tym mocno za włosy i je szarpała, co sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej go to podniecało. Wreszcie położył się z nią tak, aby ona leżała na plecach.  
Tego wieczora był jej spragniony, jak jeszcze nigdy. Jej też się to bardzo, bardzo podobało. Kochała go w końcu. Tak bardzo go chciała. Jęczała coraz głośniej, wzdychając i mówiąc od czasu do czasu jego imię łamanym głosem. Ale chciała, żeby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Krasnolud nieoczekiwanie przerwał, wstał i złapał ją za biodra, mocno przyciągając do siebie. Tauriel zajęczała jeszcze głośniej, czując, jak główka jego członka drażni to miejsce, które dawało jej niesamowitą rozkosz. Kili, rozgrzany, zaczął najpierw mamrotać coś po krasnoludzku, a potem powiedział w tym języku do niej:  
\- Lubisz, jak mój kutas jest głęboko w tobie, co, gorąca elfico?  
Korzystał z tego, że ona nie rozumiała jego języka, ale wyjątkowo ją to podniecało i przyprawiało o dreszcze. Poruszała mocniej biodrami, ale mąż trzymał ją jeszcze mocniej.  
Po chwili Kili znów zmienił pozycję. Wyszedł z niej całkiem i ułożył ją boku. Położył się również za nią na boku i wziął mocno jej nogę, ponownie w nią wchodząc.  
Poruszał się mocno i klął w swoim języku, dysząc z przyjemności, jakiej doświadczał. Sięgnął ręką do jej kobiecości, po czym wsunął palce do swoich ust. Zadowolony, powiedział po krasnoludzku:  
\- Mmm… Jaka jesteś wilgotna. A jaka słodka i gorąca. Tak bardzo to lubisz? – oblizał swoje palce. Sięgnął ponownie, delikatnie drażniąc palcem łechtaczkę i dał jej do skosztowania. Elfka oblizała palce, czując swój smak. Jeszcze bardziej napalony Kili złapał żonę mocno za biodro i obrócił się z nią tak, żeby tym razem wejść od tyłu.  
\- Dupeczka wyżej, moja żono – znów świntuszył w swoim języku i chwycił mocno biodra, stojąc. Uwielbiał tę pozycję, bo sprawiała, że czuł się wyjątkowo męsko. Dał jej lekkiego klapsa w pupę i znów się poruszał.  
Tauriel natomiast w ogóle nie spodziewała się tego po mężu. Po tylu tygodniach postu była stęskniona za czymś tak spontanicznym i bardzo, bardzo przyjemnym. Czuła się pożądana przez swojego męża i chciała, by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Czuła jednak, że rozkosz powoli się zbliża.  
\- Och! – wygięła plecy w łuk, co wyjątkowo uwielbiał Kili, mrucząc i wsuwając głęboko swój członek.  
Chciał jednak dać żonie największą rozkosz, więc wyszedł z niej na moment i oblizał swoim językiem rozgrzaną i mokrą kobiecość. Tauriel czuła, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma. Jęczała głośno jego imię. Krasnolud wszedł w nią ponownie i po jednym, acz mocnym ruchu jego żona doszła. Doszła bardzo mocno, sprawiając, że również jego członek nie wytrzymał. Tak mocny skurcz, takie ciepło i taka ciasnota… To było coś, co on uwielbiał. Wyszedł z niej, padając obok i łapiąc oddech. Tauriel zamknęła oczy, również leżąc na brzuchu i odpoczywając. Już dawno nie doświadczyła tak cudownego orgazmu. Obróciła się na bok, a po chwili poczuła, że jej mąż łapie ją w pasie i mocno obejmuje.  
\- Moja… - głaskał jej brzuszek.  
Tauriel, zadowolona, zachichotała cichutko.  
\- Tak, twoja… Wyjątkowo zmęczona. Wymęczyłeś mnie, mężu.  
\- Wiem, moja pani – uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy, całując ją w ramię. – Ale tak bardzo tego chciałem.  
\- Kocham cię, Kili.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
I wkrótce po tym, oboje zmęczeni, zasnęli właśnie tak przytuleni do siebie. Można było uznać, że w pełni pogodzili się po ostatniej kłótni.


End file.
